Apenas uma fic Devassa
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jared Padalecki é hipocondríaco e Jensen Ackles um médico dedicado. È apenas uma fic devassa para uma devassa.


**Titulo: Apenas uma fic... Devassa**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Lemon, PWP, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Angiolleto. (Todas as outras são ameaçadas de morte por ela.)srsrrss Por tanto Anja você tem de me aturar, você não imaginam o tamanho do chicote que uso! Logo os erros são todos dela!

**Resumo:** Jared Padalecki é hipocondríaco e Jensen Ackles um médico dedicado. È apenas uma fic devassa para uma devassa.

**Essa fic é de aniversário para uma pessoa muito especial Claudia Ackles.**

**O nome é inspirado na aniversariante. Uma devassa adorável e amada!**

**Obrigada Claudia pelas suas histórias, pelo seu carinho e amizade.**

**Mil Beijos no seu coração.**

J&J J&J J&J J&J

- Sr. Padalecki, pode entrar o Dr. já o está esperando. – Disse a secretária.

- Obrigado. – Jared se levantou da cadeira em que se encontrava sentado a mais de meia hora, aguentando olhares curiosos, afinal o que um homem tão jovem estaria fazendo ali naquele consultório?

- Alona, você está dispensada. – Disse Jensen para a sua assistente. – Esse caso é coisa simples, não irá precisar de sua ajuda e avise para Katie que ela também já pode ir. – Completou dispensando a secretária também.

- Obrigada Dr. Ackles, Katie e eu estamos louca para ver uma estreia no cinema, vai dar tempo. – Disse a loira sorrindo.

- Muito bem, Sr. Padalecki, Jared Padalecki. – Disse o médico consultando o seu computador a sua frente. – O que levou o senhor a me procurar? Está sentindo alguma coisa que o faça desconfiar que esteja com câncer na próstata? Na sua idade não é muito comum.

- Eu sei Dr., mas não é impossível. O amigo de um irmão, de um amigo meu morreu, e ele tinha a minha idade. Por que o senhor está rindo? – Perguntou Jared surpreso pelo riso do médico.

- Desculpe, foi essa informação: Amigo, do amigo do irmão... Confuso, ainda bem que não preciso dela para lhe diagnosticar. Mas tudo bem serviu para relaxar, pois estou sentindo que está muito tenso. – Jared lhe sorriu nervoso. – O senhor está aqui apenas por causa disso?

- É, sei que parece loucura, meu marido...

- Marido? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, sou casado com um homem, algum problema? O senhor é homofóbico? – Perguntou Jared sério.

- Não! Também sou casado com um homem. Seu marido lhe acha hipocondríaco? – Perguntou Jensen e Jared apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que sou um pouco, mas isso já me salvou de muitas doenças, por exemplo, meu colesterol deu 200, por causa de um exame de rotina. – Disse Jared de maneira vitoriosa.

- Mas 200 está normal. – Comentou Jensen.

- Normal, mas no limite. – Disse Jared categórico.

- Ok, então para o senhor ficar calmo, vou lhe passar uns exames de sangue, e podemos ver como está a sua próstata. – Falou o médico já escrevendo a solicitação.

- Mas demora muito o resultado? Faz duas noites que não durmo. Tem como dar esse resultado, mais rápido? – Perguntou Jared.

- Sr. Padalecki existe o exame de toque, ele é feito geralmente depois do resultado de sangue, quando apresenta alguma alteração no PSA. Esse eu poderia lhe dar o resultado imediatamente. – Disse Jensen sério.

- Então faça esse. – Pediu Jared.

- Então vá para a trás do biombo, retire a sua roupa e coloque a camisola, abertura para trás. – Disse Jensen.

- Não tem nenhuma camisola. – Informou Jared por trás do biombo.

- Acredito que a Alona guardou todas e o armário está trancado. – Falou o médico. – Então fique nu, o sr. não tem nada que não eu tenha visto. – Sente-se na mesa. Alguns exames de praxe. Agora inspire e prenda a respiração. – Jensen colocava o estetoscópio na costa de Jared que se arrepiou, mas não sabia se era pelo toque do objeto gelado ou os dedos quentes do médico. – Diga trinta e três.

- Trinta e três. – Falou o moreno baixinho.

- Fale normalmente. – Disse Jensen e sua respiração estava tão próxima que Jared sentiu em sua nuca.

- Trinta e três. – Repetiu sua voz saiu alta mais rouca.

- Ótimo, vamos ouvir o seu coração. – Falou o médico, dessa fez Jared se arrepiou, pois os dedos do médico roçaram em seu mamilo. – Nervoso? Sr. Padalecki.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jared se controlando, pois a maneira que Jensen segurava o estetoscópio o seu dedo mindinho continuava fazendo uma leve caricia em seu mamilo, se Jensen não estivesse tão sério o moreno ia achar que era proposital.

- O seu coração está acelerando. Fique calmo. Está difícil, mas eu entendo. A maioria dos homens fica nervosa por que tem medo de sua masculinidade ser colocada em prova. Mas eu sei que é constrangedor até para um gay assumido. – Disse o médico parando o exame e se preparando para o principal. – Deite de bruços.

- Assim? - Perguntou Jared deitado de bruços e rosto virado para a direção oposta em que se encontrava Jensen.

- Isso, apenas abra mais um pouco as pernas e relaxe. – Falou o loiro.

Com delicadeza o médico lhe abriu as nádegas e começou a passar gel. – Relaxe. Assim posso lhe machucar. – Jared se assustou ao ouvir a voz do médico junto ao seu ouvido.

Jared sentiu o dedo indicador lhe invadindo e sentiu o médico procurando algo dentro de si. – Encontrei. –Nesse momento Jared sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo, a sensação foi tão forte que não consegui prender um gemido. – Não se envergonhe, acontece. – Jensen ainda estimulou um pouco mais a região, e o moreno sentiu que as coisas começaram a ficar animadas lá embaixo.

- Já acabou? – Perguntou Jared entre o decepcionado e o aliviado, quando Jensen retirou seu dedo.

- Ainda não. Fique de quatro. – Falou o médico.

- De quatro? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Sim. Vou repetir o exame. – Disse Jensen.

- Por que, o sr. encontrou algo de errado? – Perguntou preocupado e já obedecendo ao médico.

- Não se preocupe, farei todos os exames, para lhe retirar qualquer receio. – Falou o médico calmamente.

Dessa vez Jared sentiu dois dedos lhe penetrando, e novo toque. Claro que não era a primeira vez que era tocado dessa maneira, mas era uma situação diferente e o fato dele estar ficando excitado lhe constrangia.

- Sente dor? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não. – Respondeu Jared, que se perguntou se era impressão ou a voz do médico estava um pouco mais rouca.

O médico continuou por mais algum tempo o exame e Jared se esforçava para não gemer, pois sua excitação era evidente pelo tamanho de sua ereção.

- Agora deite de costas e abra a perna. – pediu Jensen. – Vou examinar o seu testículo, verificar se não há nenhum nódulo, aproveitando a sua ereção. – Jared sorriu sem graça, agradecendo mentalmente por que o médico era sério e não fazia brincadeiras com o seu estado. – Muito bem. – E Jensen examinava o moreno, mas esse exame estava parecendo mais uma carícia.

- Já posso me levantar? – perguntou Jared.

- Deixa lhe colocar alguns fatos. – Falou Jensen e Jared continuou deitado, mas apoiando o tronco com o cotovelo para presta atenção melhor. – O sr. é muito profundo eu gostaria de lhe tocar novamente com algo mais comprido que meus dedos e assim lhe dar um diagnóstico 100% seguro. No momento, com os exames que realizei, não encontrei nada de errado.

- Mas eu prefiro estar 100% seguro, realize os exames necessários. – Pediu o moreno.

- Tudo bem, vou lhe preparar. A posição será incomoda e constrangedora, mas necessária. – Disse Jensen puxando um apoio para as pernas, desses de exame ginecológico.

- Mas constrangedor do que ficar de quatro? – perguntou Jared.

- Muito mais. Agora venha para a beira da maca. – Disse o médico e logo em seguida pegou uma das longas pernas de Jared e colocando no apoio a prendeu e repetiu a operação com a outra. As separou forçando a abertura ao máximo que Jared aguentava.

- Realmente essa posição é bem pior. – Disse o moreno totalmente exposto.

- Vou pegar o instrumento. – E Jensen foi em direção ao armário e depois voltou para a sua mesa procurando alguma coisa, e Jared ali com as pernas abertas e presas. – A minha assistente levou a chave do armário, eu achava que não iria precisar. Acredito que não será possível fazer o exame, volte amanhã.

- Por quê?

- Eu não tenho dedos tão longos, para ir até o ponto que quero, a única parte do meu corpo longa o suficiente para isso, o senhor iria me processar por assédio. – Disse Jensen, já lhe soltando uma das pernas.

- Não. Já estou aqui preparado. Faça o que tem de ser feito. – Disse o moreno. – Eu não quero voltar para casa com dúvida e depois ter que passar por isso novamente, prefiro que use o que tem no momento.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Jensen e Jared apenas balançou a cabeça. – Tudo bem. – E o médico prendeu novamente a perna já liberta. – Dessa terei de fazer uma preparação mais detalhada. Com instrumento próprio não precisaria, mas com o meu, que além de longo é grosso, se faz necessário.

Jared fechou os olhos ao sentir o gel ser colocado, e não segurou o gemido quando dois dedos lhe invadiram, para em seguida um terceiro dedo fazer companhia aos outros dois. Sem se dar contar o moreno começou a se contorcer buscando mais contatos com o dedo do médico. E suspirou alto quando Jensen parou o que estava fazendo.

- Desculpe. – Pediu envergonhado para o médico.

- Não se preocupe, é melhor sentir prazer do que dor. – Falou o médico desabotoando sua calça e a baixando com boxer e tudo, mostrando a sua ereção. Jared não conseguiu deixar de pensar o quanto o médico estava sexy de camiseta azul e jaleco colocando uma camisinha.

- Realmente é bem comprida e grossa. – Disse Jared.

- Que desistir?- perguntou o médico.

- Não. – Respondeu Jared olhando com expectativa para o "instrumento" do médico.

- Preparado? – Perguntou Jensen e Jared apenas balançou a cabeça.

O moreno mordeu os lábios ao sentir a glande forçando a entrada, realmente o instrumento do médico era bem grosso, e mesmo com toda a preparação inicial, sentiu dor.

- Respira. – Falou o médico. – Posso fazer um comentário pouco profissional?

- Sim. – Disse Jared respirando forte.

- Seu marido é um homem de sorte, você é quente, apertado, profundo, úmido, delicioso. Desculpe. – Pela primeira vez Jared viu o médico sem graça e o achou muito fofo.

- E o seu marido não é assim? – Perguntou o moreno.

- É. Seu marido e eu, somos pessoas de sorte. – Sorriu o médico, para ficar sério em seguida.

Jensen lhe segurou pelas pernas e forçou mais seu membro dentro do moreno e começou a fazer movimentos rotacionais, logo o moreno começou a gemer de prazer de maneira incontrolável.

- Desculpe – Disse Jared envergonhado quando Jensen parou o movimento.

- Tudo bem, pode gemer sem vergonha, estamos apenas nós dois aqui. – Disse o loiro. – Vou continuar agora.

E o médico continuou o movimento só que dessa vez além de rotacional, chegava a retirar mais da metade para colocar de novo. Jared se tocava, mas de maneira envergonhada. Jensen vendo a situação do moreno pegou a mão do paciente fazendo esse envolver o próprio membro, e ainda segurando a mão de Jared, começou uma masturbação e logo o paciente estava se masturbando enquanto o médico continuava o exame.

Quando Jensen gemeu parou de se mexer e retirou o membro de dentro dele.

- O exame acabou. – Disse Jensen. – Já estava extrapolando os limites e esqueci o objetivo dessa ação.

O olhar de Jared refletia que se suas pernas estivessem soltas pularia em cima do médico e terminaria o serviço que este tinha começado.

Jensen olhou para o membro do moreno e com a ponta do dedo pegou um pouco do pré-gozo de Jared e o levou a boca. Vendo aqueles lábios perfeitos provando algo tão intimo seu, gozou como nunca pensara em gozar numa situação tão inusitada como essa.

- É um exame experimental. – Explicou quando Jared abriu os olhos. – Mas vejo que está satisfeito, será que...

- Não! Já chegamos muito longe, por favor, me desamarre. – Pediu Jared para a surpresa de Jensen.

- E se eu não desamarrar? – Perguntou Jensen acariciando as pernas do moreno que se arrepiou.

- Dr. Ackles? O Senhor ainda está ai? – Alguém chamou e Jensen reconheceu a voz de Fuller, vigia noturno. Vinha da porta dos fundos, a única que dava acesso ao consultorio sem passar pela sala de recepção.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou com a voz rouca e contrariada.

- O Dr. Collins pediu para verificar se o senhor ainda estava aqui, por que não atendeu ao telefone. Como não lhe vi saindo vim verificar. – Explicou o homem sem Jensen abrir a porta. – Ele esta precisando de sua opinião no caso em que ele está atendendo em seu consultório agora.

- Avise que logo irei lá. – Disse Jensen. – Não sei se você tem sorte ou azar. – Falou olhando com desejo para Jared que mordeu os lábios para não rir do desespero em que o médico estava para saciar seu desejo. - Está tudo bem. – Perguntou Fuller preocupado.

- Está. – respondeu Jensen. – Estava. - Falou baixinho apenas o Jared ouviu. O médico acariciou as pernas de Jared novamente antes de soltá-lo, o moreno se arrependeu de ter desistido de continuar o "exame". – Avisa ao Dr. Collins que eu já estou indo.

- Melhor assim. Como sou um profissional, tenho que controlar meus desejos. – Explicou Jensen retirando a camisinha, e embrulhando em um papel, e dando papel toalha para o moreno se limpar.

- E está tudo certo? Encontrou algum problema? – Perguntou Jared tentando controlar a frustração.

- Até onde pude perceber está 100% perfeito. – Disse Jensen já sentado em sua cadeira, mordendo os lábios. Era evidente que ele precisava liberar os seus desejos. – Acredito seu marido vai sentir a diferença se ele lhe procurar.

- Ele não vai ter trabalho e nem preocupação de me preparar para recebê-lo, então se ele tiver com sede, nem precisará se preocupar com o pote. – Respondeu Jared. – Desculpe comentar, mas parece que alguém também chegará com muita fome em casa. – Jensen apenas sorriu perante o comentário. – Obrigado doutor! – Jensen encostou-se à porta do consultório e ficou observando Jared atravessando a recepção indo em direção à saída.

Antes de conseguir abrir a porta Jared se viu imprensado contra ela, e o rosto de Jensen aspirando o perfume de sua nuca e cabelo, e logo sentiu as mãos do médico puxando sua camisa de dentro da calça.

- Dr. Ackles, não tem medo de um processo no conselho? – Disse Jared jogando a cabeça para trás e buscando a respiração perdida.

- Quando eu contar a história, serei inocentado, e canonizado por não ter perdido o controle de imediato. – Disse Jensen. – Você quer experimentar meu "instrumento" novamente? – Perguntou esfregando o membro duro no traseiro do moreno que forçou o corpo para trás, buscando mais contato.

- Dr. Ackles! – Alguém bateu na porta, assustando os dois e fazendo com que Jared escapasse dos braços do médico. – Dr. Ackles. – Chamou outra vez era Fuller novamente.

- Sim? Fuller. – Perguntou Jensen ao abrir a porta e pela expressão sem jeito no rosto do vigia, o loiro percebeu que sua aparência não devia estar amigável.

- Ouvir um barulho de batida na porta quando passei, fiquei preocupado. – Explicou o homem.

- Está tudo bem. – Disse Jensen tentando sorrir e o homem olhou com desconfiança para os dois e seguiu com a vistoria.

Assim que Fuller foi embora Jared aproveitou a porta aberta e saiu, andando depressa em direção ao elevador, Jensen apenas ficou olhando o moreno ir embora e viu quando Jared virou de frente para ele já dentro do elevador e falou silenciosamente – Perdeu.

Jensen recebeu uma mensagem do celular do marido avisando que ia esperar em casa, ele era dentista e seu consultório era no mesmo prédio, onde se concentrava um gama de especialidades na área da medicina e da estética de maneira geral. "Vai para casa mesmo, senão vou te pegar aqui na garagem." Pensou Jensen.

Jared morava em um apartamento luxuoso e confortável. Resolveu tomar banho, podia esperar o marido para fazerem isso junto, porém achou melhor não.

Ainda bem que o caso de Misha era simples de se resolver e logo ficou livre do amigo, seu corpo queimava de desejo e ansiedade, apesar de ter tomado um banho frio e se masturbado pensando em Jared.

Jared vestiu uma roupa bem confortável, somente uma calça moletom branca e uma camiseta também branca. Não via a hora de o marido chegar, nos lábios um sorriso travesso. – Chega logo, pois estou preparado para você. Bem preparado. – Falava consigo mesmo.

O caminho para casa nunca foi tão longo. – Jared, Jared, Jared. – O médico repetia o nome do moreno, em cada sinal vermelho e ele sentia a calça apertar. – Calma! Jensen, você tem todo final de semana para... Não quero nem pensar! Quero fazer tudo e mais um pouco.

Jared tentava não se tocar, mas quando pensava em Jensen e no exame por qual tinha passado, só pensava em repetir a experiência.

No elevador Jensen sentia que sua ereção subia junto com este. Se amaldiçoou por seu apartamento ser na cobertura.

Seu marido não estava atrasado, mas Jared se encontrava impaciente. Apesar de ter gozado no consultório, seu corpo estava insatisfeito, precisava de mais, muito mais...

Jensen foi chegando retirando logo os sapatos, no meio do caminho para o quarto retirou a camisa e a camiseta, quando abriu a porta estava somente de calça comprida branca. A visão do loiro com o peito nu, ereção evidente marcando a calça, olhos escuros de prazer com o brilho predador provocou um comentário em seu marido. – Hummm... Parece que hoje alguém chegou com muita pressa.

- E por que será em Sr. Padalecki? – Perguntou Jensen abraçando seu marido e lhe beijando a boca com urgência. Assim que o beijo foi interrompido Jared começou a rir. – Que loucura, nunca mais brinco disso, ter você ali nu todo nu e não puder satisfazer a minha vontade. – Falou Jensen fazendo bico. E esfregando sua ereção no moreno que gemeu.

- Eu sofri muito também, queria tanto beijar a tua boca enquanto explicava os procedimentos do exame. – Disse Jared entre os gemidos e recebeu outro beijo do marido. – Você á tão profissional. Mas qual era a tua vontade? – Perguntou provocante.

- Antes de te mostrar me deixa fazer algo muito importante. – E Jensen começou a retirar a roupa de Jared. – Pronto está perfeito.

Jensen abraçou o corpo nu do marido e foi o guiando em direção a cama, mas antes de conseguir deitar o moreno, este retirou a calça e a boxer que o médico ainda vestia.

- Agora sim está perfeito. – Disse Jared que se ajoelhou e colocou o membro do marido em sua boca o sugando. Jensen segurou a cabeça do moreno e ficou comandando os movimentos, observando seu membro entrando e saída da boca quente e experiente, que sabia com chupá-lo, lambe-lo até levá-lo as alturas e mesmo não querendo interrompeu quando sentiu que poderia gozar, ele tinha outros planos para aquela ereção. Com um beijo profundo e lascivo, abafou as reclamações do moreno, segurando os cabelos compridos pela nunca explorava a boca de Jared com tanta urgência que beirava a violência.

- Agora está mais que perfeito. – Falou Jensen empurrando o moreno depois de interromper o beijo, fazendo-o cair na cama, e em seguida se encaixou entre as pernas de Jared. – Vou fazer com você tudo que eu queria fazer naquela consulta, tudo e um pouquinho mais.

- Só um pouquinho? – Disse Jared mordendo os lábios quando Jensen lambeu seus mamilos.

- Para começar. – Jensen voltou a beijar a boca de Jared e começou a descer pelo corpo do moreno. Lhe sugou os mamilos, os mordeu e continuou com a sua exploração oral, seguindo a trilha de pelos finos foi até o umbigo onde passeou com a língua no orifício. A cada investida Padalecki levantava o tronco e seu membro roçava no loiro como se pedindo atenção. E foi prontamente atendido.

Jared quase gozou ao ver a boca perfeitamente desenhada e pecaminosa do loiro envolver a sua glande, a sugando, para depois passar a língua em perfeitas circunferências, antes de engoli-lo por inteiro. Jensen ficou se deliciando o pênis do marido. Chupava-o, o lambia como se fosse o melhor dos pirulitos. O moreno não aguentava mais não queria ainda gozar, mas não tinha forças para parar o médico.

- Você é meu vicio. – Disse Jensen interrompendo o que estava fazendo, não deixando o moreno chegar ao ápice. Jared vendo a boca vermelha, e molhada entre aberta em um sorriso, puxou o loiro para um beijo, explorando com a língua a boca de Jensen. Eles se abraçaram como se quisessem se fundir em um só corpo.

As pernas entrelaçadas de esfregavam uma na outra, as mãos de Jared apertava as costas de Jensen, o loiro segurava o rosto do moreno, e ao mesmo tempo suas mãos invadiram os cabelo compridos do marido.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Jensen praticamente sem folego. – E resistir a você, ao teu calor, ao teu gosto é uma violência contra mim mesmo. Promete que não faz mais isso?

- Eu também te amo, agora quanto prometer, eu não sei... Gosto de te ver assim... Ai. – Jared gritou, pois Jensen lhe sugou o pescoço com certeza deixando uma marca.

- Assim como? – E Jensen lhe sugou um dos mamilos e com a mão apertava o bico do outro. – Louco? – Foi descendo com a ponta da língua pelo seu tronco. – Vou te preparar agora para me receber da maneira que eu queria fazer no consultório. Jensen colocou um travesseiro embaixo do corpo de Jared e lhe abriu mais as pernas o expondo completamente. – Rosinha e gostoso.

Jared arqueou o corpo quando Jensen segurou com os lábios seus testículos e gemeu alto quando o loiro o colocou na boca, sugando um por um. Gritou quando a língua atrevida do loiro o tocou na sua entrada mais íntima, primeiro levemente e depois forçando uma invasão. O moreno procurava ar, mas com o beijo grego que recebia estava difícil de respirar. Ele se contorcia todo não sabia se procurava sentir a língua que o penetrava mais profundamente ou se fugia das sensações que parecia incendiar todo seu corpo.

- Preparado para o exame? – Jensen não deixou Jared responder e nem se recuperar da carícia que tinha recebido e ainda estava sem ar, quando o penetrou com força, e um grito rouco escapou de sua garganta, antes de começar a se movimentar em um ritmo forte.

Apesar da força e rapidez de Jensen, Jared gritava a cada estocada pedindo por mais e o loiro não sabia como, mas tentava satisfazer o moreno. O médico lhe abria as pernas e o penetrava mais profundamente, sempre tocando na próstata o fazendo quase desmaiar de tanto prazer.

As mãos de Jared arrancavam os lençóis da cama ele sentia sua cabeça rodar e as mãos de Jensen que se encontrava de joelhos entre suas pernas, seguravam sua cintura o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Eles se movimentavam como dois loucos, mas em perfeita sintonia.

Os sons luxuriosos de ambos que preenchiam o quarto se transformaram em sons de respiração pesada e satisfeita quando chegaram ao orgasmo, desta vez juntos gritando o nome um do outro.

Jensen ficou se recuperando deitado no peito de Jared que o abraçava passando a mãos em suas costas levemente. Assim que recuperou seu folego pegou apenas um lençol e se limpou com ele e limpou o moreno e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços do outro.

- Você gostou da consulta? – Perguntou o loiro, eles brincavam com a mão um do outro, ainda estavam meio letárgicos.

- Adorei, apesar das tuas pacientes me olharem de um jeito estranho. – Respondeu o moreno rindo.

- Claro. O que um homem desacompanhado estava fazendo em um consultório ginecológico?– Disse Jensen.

- Já imaginou se elas descobrem o novo "instrumento" para exames mais profundos?

- Mas esse instrumento é de uso exclusivo. – Disse o loiro beijando o peito do moreno.

– E quando você vai retribuir a visita? – perguntou o moreno beijando o alto da cabeça loira.

- Jared você é o único dentista que me manda tirar a roupa toda vez que vou fazer uma limpeza nos dentes. – Comentou o loiro dando um sorriso de lado e levantando o rosto oferecendo os lábios que foram prontamente capturados. O moreno rolou com o corpo sobre o de Jensen.

- Ainda bem que sou o único, com um paciente gostoso igual a você, todos têm vontade de fazer a mesma coisa. Mas sabe acho que vou pedir aquela mesa de exame emprestado. – Disse Jared prendendo as mãos de Jensen acima de sua cabeça, o loiro sorriu bem safado sabendo que não precisaria esperar pela consulta. – Acho que essa noite vai ser longa, afinal meu médico disse que eu estou 100%.

J&J J&J J&J J&J

**N.A.:** Algumas partes dessa fic, principalmente a parte do "rosinha gostoso" e do beijo grego foi inspiradas nas conversas no twiter com as outras devassas EveAckles e Pérola.

Como todos sabem sou a mais inocente, apesar de dizerem ao contrário!

**Notas da beta:** Somente algumas, pois ela estava surtada!

(Que chato...) Quando O Jared não acha a camisola

(Médico safado!) - Quando Jensen roça no mamilo de Jared.

(Paciente sem vergonha!) -Quando Jared geme

(Sem comentários... Acho que muita gente vai querer o endereço desse médico!) -Na hora de ficar de quatro

(Esse exame tá ficando bom!) -Quando o Jensen examina os testiculos

(Como se ele não gostasse!) - Quando Jared é preso na maca

(Convencido!) -Quando o Jensen fala do seu instrumento de exame, não concordo acho que ele foi realista! Srrs

(Até parece que ele iria querer) -Quando Jensen pergunta se ele quer desistir do exame

(Sem dúvida!)-Que Jared agarraria o Jensen quando ele interrompeu o exame sem satisfazê-lo totalmente

(Onde a gente encontra um médico assim?) -Quando Jensen diz que talvez não o desamarre, com um médico desse ia todo o meu salário em consulta!

Também, com um moreno desses preso na mesa, quem não quer?) -Quando Fuller interrompe.

(Até que não é uma má ideia!) -Na hipótese de Jensen agarra o marido na garagem!

(Esse é o efeito do meu moreno sobre as pessoas.) -Sobre o Jensen esta louco de desejo

(Muito bem preparado!) -De o Jared está prontinho para o maridão.

(Meu também!) -Sobre o vicio de Jensen ser o Jared.

(Ainda bem Dr. Ackles, se não fosse a briga ia ser feia!) -Sobre o "instrumento" de exame do Jensen.

(100% lindo e safado!) -Sobre o Jared, mas eu acho que vale pelos dois!


End file.
